Ronin Fox Trax
Ronin Fox Trax is a iRiffing troupe. It was founded by James Cruise in November of 2007 and named after his nickname and online handle, Ronin Fox. They are primarily known for their riff of Masters of the Universe and their riffing of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. Masters of the Universe won the title of “#1 iRiff” as decided by a vote on the Rifftrax forum, as did their riff of The Wizard of Oz on a second ballot. History Ronin Fox Trax released its first riff, He-Man She-Ra The Secret of the Sword, on November 29, 2007. Released before iRiffs was announced, the riff only featured James Cruise as Ronin Fox with Jennifer Hicks (Now Jennifer Hampton) as the sync-voice Shadow. It was distributed as a free download mp3 through a DivShare link. At the time, the riff was branded simply as “Fox Trax”. This name was changed when it was found that “Fox Trax” was a trademark used for numerous other products, including GPS technology and the glowing hockey puck technology briefly used for NHL games broadcast on Fox television. The following two releases were A Nightmare on Elm Street and A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, and were made under the Ronin Fox Trax banner. These were originally released as free tracks in 2008, but were added to the iRiffs site in 2009. The first official iRiffs release for Ronin Fox Trax was Star Trek The Motion Picture, which debuted on November 6, 2008 the same day iRiffs contributions became open to the public. From 2009 through 2014 riffs were released as iRiffs exclusives. In early 2015, during an extended period of downtime for iRiffs, Ronin Fox Trax began also selling their riffs through the Gumroad service at gumroad.com/roninfoxtrax. Ronin Fox Trax has released a small number of solo riffs, featuring only James or James with a sync voice, but most releases feature at least one co-riffer. In late 2009 Erica Lyn Smith debuted as “Vamperica” the co-riffer of A Nightmare on Elm Street 4, and has become the most prolific partner for James to date, riffing in every release since with the exception of The Wizard of Oz (Ronin Fox Trax). James and Erica were married in 2011. Ronin Fox Trax makes use of several sync-voices for its MP3 releases, begining with Shadow, a supernatural being that would merge with the film; the BS 1000, a computerized sync program that sounds like Randy "Macho Man" Savage; and Nigel, a fox represented by a hand puppet featured on many of Ronin Fox Trax's promotional materials. Cast and Crew Riffers *James Cruise as Ronin Fox *Matthew Hampton as DraCCu *Nicholas Andrews as Nykk *Andrea Krottner as Anais *Erica Lyn Cruise as Vamperica/Luna Tic-Toc *Cassandra Rucky as DeMona Sync Voices *Jennifer Hampton as Shadow *Nicholas Andews as BS 1000 *James Cruise as Nigel Writers *James Cruise *Jennifer Hampton *Matthew Hampton *Shane Tourtellotte *Nicholas Andrews *Andrea Krottner *Erica Lyn Cruise *Scott Hardie *Christopher Wyer *“Mike 5150” *D.B. Barnes *David Krottner *Alissa Krottner *“SJP” *Gary “Slasher” Wickering *Erin “Slasher” Wickering *"Hellcat" Riffography *He-Man She-Ra The Secret of the Sword *Star Trek The Motion Picture *Pearl of the Orient (Ronin Fox Trax) *The Last Unicorn *A Nightmare on Elm Street *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 *The Lost City Chapter 4 *He-Man She-Ra A Christmas Special *Masters of the Universe *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 *The Wizard of Oz (Ronin Fox Trax) *Dune *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 *Batman (Ronin Fox Trax) *Happy Birthday To Me *Star Trek Nemesis *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *Vintage My Little Pony Commercials *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) *Shorts of Chaos Drawer One *The Thing (Ronin Fox Trax) See Also *Incognito Cinema Warriors XP *OneWallCinema External Links *Ronin Fox Trax on RiffTrax *Ronin Fox Trax on Twitter *Ronin Fox Trax on Facebook Category:Riffing Troupes Category:Texas Category:Ronin Fox Trax